


【鸣佐】legacy（完整）

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	

00  
“我想今天就先到这儿吧。一直以来都麻烦您照顾了。”佐助站起身，将有些长了的额发往侧边一拨，合上手中的笔记本，收起录音笔。  
“这次要写怎样的故事？”在佐助对面坐着的带着面罩的中年男子开口问道。  
“还没有决定，所以才会来找您聊天。”佐助勾起礼貌地浅笑，打开随身带着的包，把东西往里装。  
“是吗？也对，这并不是什么值得着急的事。”对方没有再继续细纠地打算，从抽屉里拿出一串钥匙，放到佐助面前的桌边：“想去看看么？也许会找到好的题材。”  
佐助看着桌上的钥匙陷入了沉思，最后没有拒绝院长的好意，拾起钥匙放进上衣的口袋，向依旧坐在椅子上一脸疲惫的院长躬了躬身，道别后提起包转身离开了院长的办公室。才刚拉开门，正好碰见医院的护士带着一个抱着背包的男孩候在外面。那个护士微笑着冲他点了点头算是问好，他也同样回礼。紧紧抱着青蛙外形背包的男孩并没有注意他的样子，目光焦聚在地板，任凭护士引着他行走。那样全身肌肉都紧张的绷紧的样子，与其说他是因为环境陌生而在害怕，不如说是在警惕着什么？这里对他来说是个危险的地方吗？  
带着困惑，佐助离开了院长办公室往这家医院深处被封锁的病房走去。

佐助现在所在的地方也许更应该被称作精神病院，里面住着一群被外界定义为“不正常”的人们。  
打开深处病房的大门，护士站里的护士抬起头来瞥了他一眼，然后又低下头继续做她的事情，佐助到这里来的次数虽然不多，却足够让她记住。径直走进处理得仿佛监狱一般的病房，佐助走走停停。他所写的大受好评的书，有一半的取材来自这里。  
在这里“住”的病人几乎都是犯罪者。院长允许他进来，却还是禁止他去接触其中几个危险度高的心理变态。佐助每每想要接近那几间病房，护士站里的护士就会瞬移到他身后重重地咳嗽两声作为警告。他也不是不识相的人，这种时候总是会乖乖调头回去。  
他见过正义的执行者，自闭的绘画家，错乱的歌唱者……在与他们的“对话”中，佐助对他们产生了兴趣，于是他专门去到了警方，用自己“原警官”的身份找了熟人，翻阅了他们的卷宗。一件一件，全是悲剧。悲伤是他灵感的源泉，于是他写下了他们的故事。  
今天他应该敲开谁的门？佐助有些困惑。  
不自觉又踱步到了朝向更里的分界线，那位护士小姐已经跟在他身后，刚想着该调头了，其中一间的房门却缓慢地敞开来。佐助一怔，下意识的用手去护身后的护士，对方却完全无视他，径直走过去将门关上。多少有些不知所措，佐助眨眨眼看向那位一直板着脸的护士，想要问些什么，但又不知如何开口。  
“里面的人走了。”看出他的疑惑那位护士随口回道，折回她的座位坐下，拿起她翻扣在桌上的小说接着翻看。  
走了？是搬走了？还是……  
佐助没有问出口。  
去拜访了之前他见过的几个病人，再次站回走廊的时候就已经失去了再去敲开某扇门的兴致。他心头还在惦记着刚刚见到的那个金发的孩子。好奇他是因为什么关系进到这里来。才是这个年纪，父母会不会偶尔也来探望他？那样警惕的模样是因为什么？想到这里，佐助就再也站不住了，向那名护士匆匆道别后就提着包往院长办公室的方向跑，希望那个孩子还在那里。

等佐助破门而入，院长办公室只剩下半瘫在椅子上打盹的院长，面朝着窗口让自己被阳光淹没，看他睡得似乎很香，佐助有点不忍打扰。  
“怎么了吗？”椅子里的人没有睁开眼，慵懒得像是家里的布偶猫。  
“刚刚那个孩子呢？”佐助直接问道。  
“走了。”院长平静地回复到：“也过去了这么多年，警局大概觉得没有必要继续把他养在这里，让我给他做个心理测评没问题就直接放走。”  
警局？佐助不解地蹙起眉头：“放走？放去哪儿？”  
“不知道。那是由那个孩子自己决定的事情。”  
“他的家长呢？”  
“孤儿。”  
听完这句话，佐助将上衣口袋里的钥匙掏出来，往院长桌上一放，扭头就走。听院长的意思，那么那个孩子应该是自己决定要走。这间医院建在山上，只通有一条路，要是他运气够好，指不定能追上。迈开大步，佐助一边在包里掏车钥匙，一边赶往停车场。没过太久，黑色的车驶出了正面的铁门。  
在距离大门八百米不到的地方有一个公交站台，因为这个地方偏远一天只有一班车，那个孩子要是要离开这个地方，那么只会是去那个公交站台。佐助在驶出大门时看了一眼时钟，正好是公交车到站的时间，脚上踩油门的力道变大，不巧的是在他看到公交站台的时候，公交车正好开走。正要打算狠踩油门追上去的时候，佐助余光瞥见还安静坐在候车棚里的人。  
急忙踩了刹车，车子停在驶过候车棚一段距离的地方。关了车门，佐助拽了副驾驶座上的围巾就下车。大步跑到候车棚前，与他的喘息一同，有白气被吹出来。男孩抱着他青蛙模样的包慢慢地抬起头看向佐助，问：“你是来带我回去么？”  
在这个国家少见的蓝眼睛，但因为缺少光彩的关系，看起来阴沉沉的并不可爱。  
“你想要跟我回去么？”佐助走到他跟前，这个孩子身上的衣服单薄得根本不适合这个季节。  
那个孩子没有回答，只是一直注视着佐助的眼睛，看着他在自己面前蹲下。手紧张地捏紧了怀里的包的背带。  
“我叫做宇智波佐助，可以告诉我你的名字么？”佐助勾起浅浅地笑。  
“鸣人。”  
“这样啊……那么，鸣人想要跟我回去么？去我家。”  
佐助的话让鸣人原本死气沉沉的眼底起了波澜，“你要收养我么？”  
收养？佐助因为鸣人的用词有些吃惊地挑了眉头，“是。”  
“不会打我么？”鸣人小心翼翼地问。  
“不会。”佐助将手上的围巾系到鸣人脖颈上，直视着鸣人的眼睛：“不过可能会需要你帮我做饭。”  
鸣人抓着包的手终于放松下来，将半张脸蹭进围巾，露出了安心的表情，坐在座位上悬空的腿小幅地晃了晃。佐助想，他已经得到了答案。

01  
“佐助，早饭已经做好了。”鸣人推开佐助房间的门。  
被叫到的人只是卷紧了被子把自己用力往枕头里埋，完全不像打算起床的样子。  
“截稿完到现在已经三天了，快起来吃早饭！”鸣人走到他床跟前，伸手去拽被佐助紧紧裹在身上的被子。  
“再十分钟……五分钟也行……”佐助用自己大半个身子压在被上，不让鸣人轻易地把被子抽走。  
“这句话我半小时前已经听过了。”鸣人自知抢不过他，干脆就松开手直接去捞陷在床垫里的人，“今天上午不是还有签售会吗？”  
“啊……那个……是今天吗？”佐助眼睛还没有完全睁开，之前剪短过一次的头发现在又留长了，软软地服帖在脸侧，额发盖住了半边的脸。  
“是的。所以请快点起来吧，大作家先生。”鸣人把佐助扶坐起来，拿了旁边的枕头垫在佐助腰后不让他再躺下去。宽松的睡衣领口的纽扣不知道去哪里了一颗，敞开着一个大口，鸣人才一低头就能隐约看到佐助挺立着的乳首。悄悄空咽一口，鸣人转开了他的视线。刚刚要是他没看错的话，佐助的胸口像是有几点吻痕和几处牙印……  
佐助揉了揉发酸的肩膀，伸了个懒腰，动作在进行到一半的时候猛地僵住，他悻悻然将手放回堆在面前的被上，“我去洗漱一下就过去，你先去吃吧。我没记错的话你这周是值日生吧？”  
鸣人的眸子暗了暗，刚才看到的并不是他的错觉，佐助半侧过身对他说话的时候，他看到了在锁骨上见血的牙印和几处被吮得青紫的痕迹。昨晚在自己睡后佐助的恋人到这里来过么？话说佐助是在什么时候有的恋人？  
佐助见鸣人不动，又因为朝向鸣人一边的眼睛弱视得厉害，看不清他的表情，一边用手在枕边摸索着，一边唤道：“鸣人？”  
“比起我值日这种事情，劳烦您先记住自己工作的日程好吗？山中小姐会哭的哦。”鸣人从床头柜上拿起佐助的眼镜递到他手里。  
“什么叫‘这种事情’。”佐助很不悦地皱眉，“这是很重要的事。”  
鸣人脸上兀的一红，有些尴尬地别开视线不去看佐助的眼睛，手指在脸上骚了两下，急忙拉门出去，“我，我先去吃了，你快点啊我说！”  
等到鸣人的脚步声远离了自己的房间，佐助才松了口气，掀开被子下床。脚踩到地板时多少有些不真实感，腿上使不上力实在不是什么让人愉快的事。他并没有昨天是什么时候结束的记忆，似乎自己在途中就因为体力不支昏过去了。这个时候应该感谢他体贴地帮自己把手脚上绑着的绳子解了还帮他穿上上衣么？没有穿着内裤的结果就是温热粘稠的液体因为他行走的关系沿着腿根淌了下来，浑浊的白色滑过麻绳勒出的红痕，也不知道里面还留了多少。  
总之还是得快点清出来……

鸣人坐在餐桌前咬着筷尖，视线紧紧锁在佐助伸手取酱油时的袖口。  
从袖子里露出来的那个红色的压痕，昨晚像是没有吧。那是什么的痕迹？绳子？还是皮带……不行，好想问！  
“再不出门就要迟到了吧？”佐助抬头看了一眼挂在鸣人身后门框上的时钟，开口提醒。  
“啊……”鸣人像是终于想起来自己该出门了，发出短促的音节，急急把碗里的拌了纳豆和鸡蛋的米饭扒进嘴里，呷进一口还有些烫的味增汤，囫囵咽下嘴里的饭，“多谢款待！”  
说完他转身跑回自己的房间拿书包和外套，“佐助你吃完饭记得吃胃药。”  
“嗯。”佐助喝着味增汤，用鼻音应了声。  
“一定要记得吃！”  
“嗯。”  
“还有……”鸣人穿戴完毕站在佐助面前，突然忸怩起来。  
“怎么了？”佐助偏头看向他。  
鸣人脸腾的一红，“就是……今天的晚饭……一起吃吧？”  
“好。”佐助点头，“今天签售会结束我就会回家。”  
“好。”鸣人眼底一亮，咧开嘴笑起来，那样的笑容对一个长年睡眠不足昨晚还纵欲过度的叔叔来说有点太灿烂。佐助突然很庆幸热汤的蒸汽雾白了他的眼镜。  
“那我走了！”一阵小跑声后，大门被打开。  
“慢走。”在佐助说完这句后，门被阖上。搅着小碗里的纳豆，佐助看着它们慢慢纠缠起丝，蛋液也在里面被打散与之混合，倒了些酱油，再次搅拌后才浇在拌了小鱼干的米饭上，一口一口嚼着还温暖的早饭，佐助的视线飘向水槽旁边放着的沥水盆。盆的外层还是湿的，里面装的是刚洗好的圣女果。他的喜好似乎早在不知不觉中被鸣人摸了个透彻，那么鸣人呢？鸣人喜欢什么？仔细思索了半天，佐助并没有思考出结果。  
看向鸣人刚刚做过的座位，杯子的杯底还残有一点白色，拿过来凑在杯口嗅了嗅。  
喜欢牛奶么？  
佐助给了自己这样一个不确定的结论。

 

02  
虽说是答应了鸣人今晚会回去和他一起吃晚饭，然而现实依旧残酷地注定佐助要甩鸣人一脸的鸽子毛。  
他早该料到出版社不会那么轻易就放他回去，他的编辑山中一边说着这是工作上的应酬，一边拽着他进了酒店参加庆功宴。在会场简单吃了点东西，就要端着香槟去给各个参与者打招呼，还有就是和要将自己的小说改编成电视剧、电影等一系列的负责人见面。  
佐助实在是不喜欢这样的场合，人来人往统统带着虚伪的假笑，对面的某位小姐身上的香水味总是太浓，前面的某位社长又喜欢在握手时偏离垂直的角度……这都让佐助很不舒服。找了个空档溜了出去，看时间，鸣人这个时候应该结束了学校的社团训练在回家路上了吧？这场酒宴也不知道会持续到什么时候。看山中盯他那么紧的样子，看样子是不打算让他遁走。揉了揉有些抽疼的额角，佐助决定给鸣人打个电话，可惜对方电话因为关机没能接通，没办法，佐助只能拨通家里的电话，耐心地等到语音信箱的“哔”声响起后，简单交代完两句，就被拽回了会场。

“我回来了！”鸣人哼着欢快的调子，雀跃着进了公寓的门。佐助养着的那只叫做番茄的布偶猫喵呜叫了一声，摆着尾巴来迎接他。屋子里并没有响起他期许的回应，鸣人抱起猫，看向玄关鞋柜上的电话，显示有语音留言的提示灯正在闪烁着。眼色逐渐沉下去，顺了两把猫毛，鸣人无视提示灯，径直走进屋子给番茄找猫粮。  
佐助失约这件事不常见只是偶尔会遇上，要说寂寞也谈不上，但是失落多少还是有点儿。推开佐助房间的门，无人的空间连空气都是冷的。  
鸣人坐到佐助书桌前的座位，上面还残有淡淡的烟味，左手边的烟灰缸里有五六个按灭的烟头，滤嘴上有浅浅的齿痕。脚踩在地上蹬地，椅子就跟着他的动作转起来，转了两周后停向了朝向床铺的方向。佐助早上脱下来的睡衣被他随意扔在床上，鸣人脑子里兀的燃起一股欲念推着他过去。  
整个人呈“大”字扑到佐助的床上，鸣人多少有些怀念。他才刚被佐助接回来的时候，曾经有过半夜被噩梦惊醒抱着枕头跑到这里找佐助的事情。佐助的作息时间和他不大一样，通常在他睡觉的时候佐助还在工作，每次他过来时，工作都会暂时被搁置，然后佐助会侧躺到他旁边给他念书，直到他睡着为止。  
把头埋进那件衣服和枕头，鸣人深深吸了口气……  
烟草臭……  
把头从里面抬起来，面上不是何时开始泛起了红。鸣人一边嘟哝着“佐助是笨蛋”，一边将手伸进裤中，手掌包住半勃起的性器揉弄，觉得不尽兴又将裤子往下一拉，让性器从布料中解放出来。再次将头埋进衣服和枕头，鸣人贪婪地嗅着面前物品的上佐助的气息，上下撸动越涨越大的阴茎，总又觉得有什么还不够。于是鸣人干脆将佐助衣服的衣摆覆上自己的性器，隔着一层不厚的软布，随着动作布料搔到了顶端的精口，下身登时涨起一股难忍的痒意，沿着神经爬上脊椎，直达心脏。心脏在胸口跳动的声音越来越大，和口中的粗喘一起充涨着耳膜。干燥的布蹭得他有些疼，记忆中帮佐助整理房间的时候是有见过一瓶润滑油，好像是放在床头柜的抽屉里。  
暂时压抑住冲动，鸣人伸手去够抽屉的拉把，在下面一层找到了。把油液倒在自己还覆着衣物的性器上，水溶性的润滑液很快浸入了布料，用手隔着布料抓住阴茎，稍稍收紧把它箍住，鸣人低吟着佐助的名字开始缓慢地抽动。  
没有睁眼去看空空的房间，鸣人闭着眼，让他不纯的幻想充斥在脑神经。  
他现在拥着的是佐助，对方虽然脸上绷着，一副波澜不惊的样子，可是脸上和耳廓的通红已经成功出卖了他。他的性器抵在佐助的后穴，里面温湿柔软的内壁紧缚着他的性器，只要自己一不留神，大概就会射出来吧。  
“佐助……唔……”  
性器抽插时弄出粘腻的水声，他确是越来越兴奋，他去亲吻佐助的嘴唇，里面有咖啡的气味。佐助轻轻推搡着他的肩想让他不要再继续深入，喉间咽下难耐的淫声，只有很是隐忍的呻吟。喉结在他吃声时的吞咽上下滑动了一下，鸣人没有太多犹豫就咬上去，听到佐助发出像是吃痛的闷哼，就松开牙用舌去安抚，轻轻舔舐留下了牙印的部分，然后换做在侧颈嘬吻。  
佐助的皮肤不像这个年纪的大叔们该有的嫩滑，仔细想想这也许是因为那人爱吃的番茄的关系。他的身上其实还是有几道与皮肤颜色不同的伤疤，听佐助说他是在做警察的时候受的外伤，有一处枪口的疤，几乎贴着心脏，听佐助说，当时的子弹是擦着心脏过去的，鸣人爱怜地在上面一吻再吻，而佐助似乎是希望他继续做下去，轻轻用腿蹭着他的腰。陀红的脸上写着对爱欲的渴求，鸣人觉得自己没有任何理由不再继续下去，所以他托起佐助的腰狠狠顶了进去。  
一瞬间夹紧他是温湿的内壁和缠在腰间的腿，性器瞬间被夹得很紧。那一下似乎让佐助到了欲望的爆发点，被自己搂着的腰不住地颤抖着，小幅扭动的同时下身也跟着痉挛。浊液直接落在他的胸口，明明已经很乏，却还是伸手来圈他的脖颈索吻……  
“喜欢、最喜欢你了……哈啊……佐……助……”随着喉间最后一个音节，他将情欲都泄了出来。  
发泄完欲望，鸣人大口地粗喘着，仰躺在被褥上等待着心跳和呼吸平静下来，举起右臂看着手掌沾着油液反出的一点点光点，鸣人轻叹出一口气。他对佐助这样异样的感情，兴许只能这样停留在想象……其他人会用怎样的眼神看他鸣人早已经不在乎，唯独……唯独这个人，不行。  
唯独不想被他讨厌。  
突然，鸣人脑中闯进早晨佐助身上暧昧的痕迹的画面，眼睛瞪大一瞬后紧蹙起了眉，紧紧攥起拳头。  
可恶！可恶！！可恶……那他的可能性不就是，才在一开始就已经成零了！？  
喉间发出哽咽似的低吼，鸣人的拳头狠狠砸在身下的床垫，卡在鼻腔的酸涩让他眼眶一湿。急忙抬手用衣袖吸干净往外溢的咸水，深吸进两口气，强迫自己冷静下来。调整好了情绪，鸣人坐起身。他得尽快把这个地方收拾好，不能让佐助察觉。

深夜，玄关响起了开门的声音，鸣人窝在沙发上昏昏欲睡，现在已经是秋天的正中，番茄变得比平时更粘人，蜷成团缩挨着鸣人的小腹呼呼睡着。听到动静的鸣人睁开了眼睛，瞥见玄关亮起了小灯。  
佐助进屋后将门锁重新锁好，看到台式电话上一闪一闪的提示灯，有些无奈。脱鞋，借着客厅窗户投进屋中的亮光走到客厅。低头看向沙发，一人一猫睡得很香的样子。放下皮包，脱下外套，佐助一边松着领带一边走到沙发边，带着笑意蹲下，伸出手指戳了两下鸣人的脸颊，后来觉得不过瘾，直接整个手掌贴上去捏揉。  
鸣人脸上像是胡须一样的胎记，像是一条长长的痣，比周围的皮肤要稍凸一些，摸上去有一点点粗糙，捏得越久只会觉得越撒不开手。  
“捏够了吗？醉鬼大叔。”鸣人明显在闹情绪，皱起眉睁开眼盯着面前脸上浮着淡粉笑着揉他脸的人。  
“生气了？”佐助又用手指戳了两下，才有些意犹未尽地收手。站起身来做到鸣人旁边的位置，鸣人也坐起身来，将脸凑近去闻佐助吐息时酒气的浓淡。  
“我没有喝很多，现在胃的状况也不允许。”佐助倚在沙发背上，闭上眼养神。  
鸣人从沙发上下来，去厨房给佐助倒装在保温壶里的已经泡好的解酒药。厨房和客厅是一个大的通间，鸣人站在料理台，看着佐助叫着“番茄”然后就往那个睡着的猫漩靠下去，把脸埋在猫毛里用手揉着猫的脑袋。番茄被他弄醒了，先是四爪并用地抱住了佐助的脑袋，后来就变成用肉球拍打佐助的脸。用“兔子蹬鹰”踩了一通佐助脸的番茄，一个翻身就跃下沙发，跑回自己的窝里睡觉。  
佐助看着番茄，问鸣人：“怎么它突然那么嫌弃我？”  
“你这是在发酒疯吗？”鸣人有点无语，把解酒药递给佐助让他喝，佐助接过来一口一口慢慢咽，“你吵到他睡觉，没有抓伤你就已经很温柔了。”  
佐助喝完杯中的药液，拍了拍身旁的位置，鸣人会意坐到他旁边，刚坐定，肩上就是一沉，没来得及吃惊，腰上又被手臂环了一圈，“抱歉，鸣人。今年错过了，应该怎么补偿你才好？”  
鸣人愣怔着眨了眨眼，突然有点想哭，哽咽着声音说道，“我以为你忘了……”  
暖暖的解酒药缓解了胃部因为酒精而产生的不适感，疲劳感朝身体倾泻，困乏在大脑中泛滥开来，意识很快被睡意模糊。佐助的声音越来越轻，附在鸣人耳边说得话兴许只有鸣人一人听清了。才说完，就昏睡过去。  
鸣人的眼色转了不知几次，在一次闭眼又睁开后，突然冷笑出声，一字一字重复着佐助所说的最后几个字，“你的，‘灵感’……吗？”

 

03  
这里应该是比城郊更偏僻的地方，沿着泥土的小路出去右拐驾车两个小时就能见到林立着高楼的城市的入口。向右出去驾车三个小时，能见到一个小小的村落，里面有几亩田地几户人家，牵着牛在田埂间徐缓地行走。这条小路的起点，也就是“这里”，是被铁栏框起来的地狱。  
在铁栏的外面有一个朽坏的木牌，上面的字被青苔腐蚀只能勉强辨认出“孤儿院”三个字，前面的部分实在是模糊破损得厉害，实在认不出来。鸣人是“孤儿”，至少在这里负责的自称为园长的人是这么说的。和那个园长关系亲密的女性一直让在这里的孩子叫她“妈妈”，但是鸣人总觉得，那两个字象征的应该是更温暖、更美好的身上有着洗衣液香气又会温柔对他笑的人，而不是整天裹着刺鼻的香水气味的这个人。  
院中有一幢房屋，有两层。白色的瓷砖铺成的地板，刷得雪白的墙，厚重的门板。他和另外一个男孩的房间在昏暗狭窄的地下室。一楼的其他三个房间，挤着其他的小孩，头发长长的，总是可以穿着漂亮的衣服在外面开满玫瑰的花园里玩耍的孩子。后来等鸣人长大了一点了，通过与他同住的孩子的嘴他知道了那些孩子是女孩子，自己是男孩，他们不太一样。  
每到太阳晒得院中的玫瑰有些蔫又伴随有五下钟声的时候，就是鸣人能够稍微得以喘息的时间。他坐在挨着灶炉的小桌边乖乖吞咽着不多的饭菜，偶尔白饭里会有藏着一块肉，那是他的同伴来帮忙添饭时悄悄往他碗里塞的。悄悄环顾下四周，鸣人急忙将那块肉塞进嘴里，草草咀嚼两下就咽下肚子。刷碗的时候送来碗筷的女孩是他继同屋的男孩认识的第二个孩子。她指了指园长的餐盘，对着鸣人眨眨眼，比了个噤声的手势。鸣人瞬间理解了她的意思，乖巧的点点头继续刷碗。像是他这么大的年纪，只是因为从大人的碗里成功偷吃了一块肉这种事就足够满足恶作剧的心。  
就这样很平静的又过了两年，和鸣人同屋的男孩突然消失了，鸣人也被允许搬到一楼的房间住宿，而那个地下室则是被用来塞一些杂物，大都是被领养走了的女孩子们的没有带走的洋装。鸣人被“妈妈”要求小心清洗干净那些衣服，他看着“妈妈”腰间别着的细竹条心有余悸，乖乖按照她所说的去做，虽然让他很累，但不至于落得又多两条青紫痕迹的地步。有几件衣服上沾着一些难以清洗的黄斑，还有就是血迹，鸣人不知道她们究竟是在哪里沾到的，看着面前院子里多出来的一簇玫瑰花丛，小小的鸣人拧起眉头，她们该不会是去摘了那些玫瑰花吧？那个花茎上有刺，一不注意就会被弄伤的！  
半夜，鸣人听到了窗外悉悉索索的声音。以为是有人想要在园长和“妈妈”睡觉的时候去偷玫瑰，鸣人立马坐起身来，悄悄掀开窗帘的一脚往外窥。  
园长正拿着铁锹，一铲一铲的挖土，旁边两个大人抬着点什么，因为太黑，鸣人看得不太真切。在园长挖出一个不小的坑来的时候，天上的云被吹开了，月亮不再被遮挡的时候地上瞬间就亮了不少，鸣人也因此看清了原本看不清的东西。一个足够大的坑，以及，一张他熟悉的脸。  
鸣人静静看着三个大人把他熟悉的脸用土掩盖，“妈妈”抱来了一丛新的玫瑰，种在那块松软的地上。隐约间，鸣人像是知道了原本和他一起居住的那个男孩突然消失的原因。  
翌日，鸣人又拿到了一件新的洋装，这件和之前难以清洗的几件状况差不多，被撕扯拉拽过的痕迹也有不少。将有破损的几件洋装送到“妈妈”手里，她叹了口气，还是骂骂咧咧地拿出了针线盒。  
又待了几个月，这段时间，鸣人突然被照顾得很好，院里又多了几个与他年龄相仿的男孩。一天他和其他男孩一样被“妈妈”打理整齐后带进了二楼的房间，那里坐着一位中年男人，肚子圆滚滚挺着，像是在衣服里藏了皮球。鸣人看向他的眼睛，那样的眼神让他不舒服，所以他在那只肥肥的手伸向自己的时候狠狠地咬了下去，口腔里弥漫起血的味道，腥臭恶心得让他恨不得去卫生间大吐一场。  
之后免不得被那个男人扇了一巴掌，下手很重，鸣人甚至觉得自己的脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。那个人气愤的选了另外一个男孩，恼怒地斥骂着的同时，肥手不断在已经吓得瑟瑟发抖的男孩身上游走，那个男人软着声音哄着被吓到的男孩，鸣人在被“妈妈”拽出去前，听到了那个男人的话：“不用害怕，我是你的收养人……”  
然后在门关上前，鸣人看到那个男人脱下了男孩的裤子。

鸣人立在床边，居高临下地看着已经睡着的佐助，沿着床边坐下，手指轻捻起佐助过长的额发，用手取代佐助的发贴上他的脸颊。因为酒精而酣红的脸颊还在发烫，感觉到鸣人手心的凉，佐助在睡梦中往他的手心蹭了蹭，鸣人冷哼一声:“是猫吗？”  
就这样任佐助贴在自己手掌睡了一阵，鸣人抽回了他的手，慢慢抚上佐助的脖颈。虎口贴上佐助脖颈的皮肤，中指和拇指逐渐地加力，“佐助，我啊……可是从来都不渴望被‘收养’的说。”  
窒息感让佐助很是难受，条件反射地用手握住了鸣人不断收紧的手指向外掰，他睁开眼瞥向鸣人的方向，问：“那你在渴望什么？”  
“和你性交。”

 

04  
鸣人手上还在加力，佐助因为被挤压着咽喉想要继续呼吸都困难，窒息感在鼻尖和太阳穴爆炸开来，面上涨得比原本还要红，尝试着想要挣脱开却做不到。没过太久就有生理性的泪水顺着眼角淌下来，鸣人凑上前伸舌将其舔舐，极其温柔地吻落在佐助的眼睑。  
“你很清楚应该怎样让我兴奋。”鸣人松开扼在脖颈的手，上面留下了完整的掌印。佐助侧过脸咳嗽了几声，大口地喘着气，一把抓住鸣人覆在他下身的手，用力向里一拽，鸣人没料到他会有这样的动作，身子向前扑向床垫。佐助迅速地翻身而起，迅速反剪住鸣人的双手用一手控制住，另一只手把鸣人的头按在棉被上。  
“啧。”鸣人明显不爽地咋舌，“这算什么？”  
“希望你能学会体贴叔叔的精力和腰。”佐助松开按在鸣人头上的手，并做手刀在他后颈上猛地一击，鸣人闷哼了一声就晕了过去。放开控制着鸣人的手，佐助突然感到一阵脱力，急忙捂住嘴护好胃。  
酒精果然不是什么好东西……

自那之后佐助再也没见过那时见到的鸣人，端着热牛奶往嘴里送的时候一直盯着鸣人的方向，鸣人最终还是被他看得有些不自在，抬头对上佐助看向他的眼神，问:“佐助……我脸上是不是有什么奇怪的东西啊我说。”  
“嗯……我在想你早上有没有好好洗脸。”佐助咽下口中的牛奶，转了视线:“我看到口水印了。”  
“什么！？”鸣人一愣，立马抬手去摸，然而并没有摸到，以为是自己摸错了位置，又去摸另一边。  
因为他的动作，佐助禁不住莞尔，“骗你的，笨蛋。”  
“什么啊……”鸣人有些无奈地重新坐好，接着吃手上的烤面包。  
“今天我有事要出去一趟。”佐助放下喝了一半的牛奶去取黄油刀子，切了一小块抿在面包片上，“办完事你应该差不多要放学，一起去吃饭吧？”  
“好！”鸣人没有丝毫的犹豫。  
“你的学校附近我不熟悉，就麻烦你带我去好吃的店了。”佐助咬着面包，声音有些支吾不清。  
“嗯。没问题，交给我吧！”鸣人一副“包在我身上”的表情。佐助默默把他发的这张包票放进口袋，思考着要什么时候过去会更合适。  
早饭过后，佐助和鸣人一起了公寓门。向佐助告别后，鸣人径直去向学校，佐助再将车子送去检修后，则需要去一趟编辑部和负责编辑商量接下来的工作安排。  
从编辑部出来之后佐助借走了山中的车，去往警视厅。好歹也是曾在这里工作过的人，佐助进门遇上了不少熟人，并没有受到什么阻拦就去到了档案室门口，管理员是佐助父亲的熟人。看了一眼来人，递出一张登记表。佐助挑挑眉，很熟练地填完，在申请人那里大大方方签上了宇智波鼬的名字。放下他随身带着的手机等物品，佐助径直走了进去。他要找的是一份老档案，一桩在自己还在职时期的案子，可惜他并回忆不出。  
找到书架取下相应的文件夹，打开文件夹，佐助一份份认真翻着。不知不觉就过了很久，等佐助感觉到饿的时候，一看手表才意识到已经超过午饭时间很久了。他好不容易找的那份档案还没有看完，眼睛却率先有些倦了，取下鼻梁上的眼睛，佐助揉捏着眼间的穴位。他的左眼在前些年做警察出任务的时候受了伤，视力要比右眼弱很多，右眼的视力倒是挺好。也因为这个关系，佐助在平时生活中并不会带眼镜，但是像是开车、看书的时候，还是会把眼镜戴上。  
感觉稍微舒缓了些，佐助重新戴上眼镜，加快了翻阅的速度。

鸣人没有想到佐助会那么早就来，也没有想到对方会站在场边看他们训练收尾的队内练习赛。注意力被吸引到场边的鸣人不意外的失了分，队友调侃他是不是看到小情人了，鸣人面上一红急忙否认，偷偷瞄向佐助的方向，对方正看着他莞尔。鸣人顿时羞得头上生烟，立刻转开了视线跑向他的队友，这场比赛还是要进行下去。  
最后是鸣人所在的队伍以一分差输掉了比赛。后半场鸣人比平时还要卖力不少，输是输了，却也没有让对手占到多少便宜。鸣人满身是汗的瘫倒在篮球场地上，像是其他人的一样，呈一个大字摊开，大口地喘着气。  
眼上突然盖下来一块毛巾，鸣人抬手把毛巾拽到脖颈的位置，去看是谁把毛巾扔给他的，刚一睁开眼就看到了倒着的佐助。  
“结束了吗？”佐助问。  
“嗯。”鸣人点点头，坐起身来，“我表现得不错吧？”  
佐助唇角含笑伸手戳了戳他的额头，“对，很帅。”  
突然被夸赞，对方还是佐助，鸣人不好意思地挠着头，嘿嘿傻笑。  
结束了社团练习，再和同社的告别后，鸣人带着佐助去到在学校附近的商店街，现在正好是繁忙的时候。佐助跟在他后边走进了一家拉面店，刚打开门，老板看见来人就非常热情地冲他打招呼，看来已经是常客了。  
在等拉面端上来的一段时间，鸣人同老板一唱一和地讲着他在这间店里的一些事情。佐助很少见到鸣人这般眉飞色舞的模样，除了适时地接两句话，大部分时间都保持着沉默，安静地听鸣人说。  
吃完了拉面，鸣人很满足地拍着自己的肚子，佐助问他吃饱了吗，他用一个饱嗝作为回应。散步到佐助停车的地方，鸣人打开车门，里面飘出一股香烟的味道。并不喜欢烟草气味的鸣人皱了眉，看向倚在车门边又点了一支烟的佐助，关上门，走到佐助面前站定。  
“嗯？”佐助不解地看着像是在生气的鸣人。  
鸣人抬手抽掉他手中点燃的烟，凑到自己嘴边猛吸了一口，佐助一怔马上伸手去抢鸣人手里的烟。谁料鸣人一手拽住他领带的结就吻了上来，把口中的烟雾渡到自己口中又立刻松开，用力咳着。  
“咳咳……怎样？吸到二手烟的滋味……咳……不好受吧？”鸣人用力咳着，幸亏佐助的烟不是什么便宜货，呛进肺里的刺激感也就没有那么强烈。掐灭还在燃着的烟头，看向已经滞住了动作的佐助，鸣人这才后知后觉地反应过来自己刚刚究竟做了什么。  
空气突然寂静，鸣人面上越来越红，原本毫不闪躲的眼神逐开始游移，最后直接拉开了车的后座门坐了进去，匆忙间衣摆还被车门夹住，只能又一次打开车门抽出那块布料又再次关上。看他羞涩成这样的反应，佐助反是有种自己占了他便宜的错觉，明明自己才是被强吻的那个。

 

05  
最近一周，佐助因为要取材去了外地，鸣人也因为社团要集训暂住在了学校，番茄被托给公寓附近诊所的春野医生照顾。  
因为取材比想象中要进行的顺利，所以佐助提前了一天回到家里，挂断鼬打过来质问是不是用他名义去翻了档案的电话，佐助打开公寓的门，一边给鸣人发短信一边往屋里走。一路上走得实在是太轻松让他觉得有些违和，一低头才想起会绕着自己脚走的番茄还放在小樱那处寄养，琢磨着是提早去接它回来还是按照原本约好的时间去，佐助走进厨房打开碗橱去拿杯子打算接杯水喝。手指快速在屏幕上敲击几下，听到短信送出的提示音响，佐助这才抬头去碗橱里找他的杯子。才刚取下来，手机震了震，划开来看，是小樱回复的消息。确认了今晚在她下班之后去接番茄回来，佐助往杯里倒进水，抬起杯子一饮而尽。眼神在看到水槽中沾着的一点没有清洗干净的酱汁变得犀利。  
四下环视，家中的物品似乎都没有被翻动的迹象，他放轻了脚步，穿过客厅的地毯站到虚掩着的自己房间的门口，放下手中的水杯，松开领结和衬衫领口的纽扣，悄悄贴近门板，猛地将门打开。门板狠狠砸到墙壁上，警惕着身后，佐助仔细检查完自己房间里的每个能藏人的地方。  
空的。  
视线停留在自己出门前没有清理的烟蒂上，滤嘴的地方像是被谁疯狂的啃咬过，上面胡乱沾着浅粉的唇彩。曾拥有这个家钥匙的女性只有山中和春野，一位是方便取稿，一位是方便在他不在时来取猫，不过在鸣人住进来后她们手上的钥匙佐助都礼貌的讨回了。更何况她们也不想会将滤嘴啃咬成这样的人。那么留下这种痕迹的人会是谁？  
站到自己床前，被子被铺得很整齐，佐助伸手去摸枕头下的缝隙，果不其然，捻出几丝棕色的头发出来，用手撵动，是假发。  
佐助暗自斥责着自己的粗心，适才进入的时候没有注意门锁的位置，光顾着向鸣人报告自己的行程了。  
掏出手机，佐助划开了自己警局的在职亲属——鼬的电话。通过信息简单明了的说明了一下自己的猜疑，佐助放下了自己的手机，送书架上取下一个匣子，换上了一块和自己现在所带的手表一模一样的手表。故意在屋内发出走动的脚步声，他走到鸣人的房间门口，攥紧了拳头，拧门进去。  
刚推开门，里面刺鼻的喷漆味就涌了出来，佐助眉头一皱，环视着房间。眼前的景色让他震惊，墙上用深红的喷漆写着“去死”“离他远些”“恶心”等等字眼，不知道用了什么利器，鸣人的房间算得上面目全非。佐助用手去碰那处最近的破痕，很深，像是……斧头。身后突然出现了人的气息，佐助大惊，正要转身，口鼻上就被按上了一块方巾。抵抗的手被挡住，对方力气很大，手也同样，仅用了一只手就连着方巾一起按着掐住了他的脸。  
方巾上的药剂顺着呼吸道刚流进，佐助身体就开始不停使唤，唯独剩下了本能去挣扎。眼睛能见的区域变得狭窄，终于还是黑了下去。在失去意识前，佐助听到了对方的声音，混在桀桀的笑声里，一句发自心底却让佐助感觉到一阵反胃的“终于见到你了”。

鸣人在教职员室接到自称是佐助哥哥的人的电话时，说实话是懵的。对方一上来就在问他，佐助有没有联系他，现在人在哪里，是不是跟他在一次，他手机没电了联系不上云云。鸣人让他弄得一头雾水，佐助不是要明天才会回来么？  
被对方着急的语气闹得心慌，鸣人托人立刻将自己手机带来，在教职员室插着充电线，鸣人打开了已经自动关机的手机，刚打开，手机上就出现了多条信息提示，大都是未接来电，正要去点唯一的一条短信的时候，铃声突然响起，看向署名——小樱。没有犹豫直接接起来，对方在确认接电话的人是鸣人之后有些担心的问道：“佐助半小时前和我约好要来接番茄，可是一直没来，电话也一直转到语音信箱。他一向不是不守时的人，会不会出什么事了？”  
想起最近新闻上报出的入室盗窃变抢劫的事件，鸣人慌了。心脏突然被吊起来，用非常大声、用力的方式快速地跳动着。  
向老师请了假，随身的物品也没有收拾，衣服也没换，拽上了钥匙和钱包以及稍稍充了会儿电的手机就冲去赶电车。在车上他不断重复着拨打佐助的号码，结果却是半点回音都没有。  
屏幕上一直跳出来的电量低提示实在是让人心烦，终于在他拨出第十五次的时候，彻底没了电自动关机。忍住将手机砸在地上的冲动，鸣人焦急地等着电车靠站……  
一路狂奔回家，鸣人冲到电梯门口，拼命的按着“上”的按键，滞留在大楼正中的电梯这才慢慢的从上面降下来。等待的每一秒对鸣人来说都是煎熬，看了一眼因为正在清扫而没有锁门的安全通道，咬了咬牙，从一楼向上飞奔。  
撞开所住楼层的安全通道的门锁，鸣人径直冲向家门。家门的门锁上有浅浅几道撬过的痕迹，门也还是虚掩着的状态。鸣人警惕地眯起眼。猛地推门而进，刺鼻的气味窜进鼻腔，看到走廊上用喷漆写着的丑陋的字——“他是我的了”以及一张笑脸。鸣人腹中登时燃起一团无名火，他大喊着佐助的名字，疯了一样在屋里寻找佐助。  
找不到……哪里都……哪里都找不到！  
鸣人陷入了惶恐。  
因为还是担心佐助的情况，小樱决定亲自来看看情况。门没有关严，她还是礼貌地敲了敲门。一拉开门就因为里面刺鼻的气味捂住了口鼻。鸣人闻声从屋内一跃而起，急急冲到门口，手掐上了小樱的咽喉，死死瞪着小樱的眼睛，开口问：“是你吗？！把佐助藏起来了的人！？”  
小樱还从未见过这样的鸣人，让他的模样吓得不知该如何动作。手在脖颈抓着鸣人的手指，想要阻止他。修剪得圆润的指甲在脖子上留下吉川线*，同时也挠破了鸣人的手，她挣扎着从喉中挤出音节，唤道：“鸣……鸣、人……”  
熟悉的声音让鸣人平静下来，他急忙松开手。小樱顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，心有余悸地看向鸣人，对方却比她更无措，瞪圆了眼，收缩的瞳孔在眼中动摇，他呆呆盯着自己手掌的表情，让人不忍心叱责。用力地咳嗽着、往肺里大口大口地吸进空气，小樱看向终于平静下来的鸣人，试探地问道：“冷静下来了？”  
“对不起，小樱……”鸣人低头认错，看着小樱脖颈上的发红的掌印和被抓挠破了的伤口，觉得有些陌生。这……真的是他做的么？  
“要是我能帮上忙的话……”小樱开口。  
“不……不用。请让我一个人静静。”鸣人回绝了小樱的好意，拉上房门。  
小樱坐在原地手抚上自己的脖颈，后怕地咽下一口唾沫，因恐惧而狂乱的心跳还没有停下来，手指还冰凉没有回暖，她看向面前已经阖上的门，站起身，掏出手机打电话给警察。

*吉川线（日文假名：よしかわせん）为日本警察的专业术语。指脖子被勒住时，受害人下意识用手把勒住脖子的绳子向外拉而导致的抓伤。可作为他杀的判断证据之一。由日本大正时代的警视厅鉴识课长吉川澄一发现并以其名字命名。

 

06  
鸣人的脑内混乱得像是一锅杂粥，心口泛起的凉蔓延至全身。  
会是谁？带走佐助的……  
他在客厅里焦躁地踱步。外面的天空逐渐变红，已经到了日落的时间。隔着一条街道和几家较矮建筑的大口窗口反射的光刺痛了他的眼。因为那一点突然的光，鸣人立刻闭上眼别开脸后退了一步，后又悄悄眦开眼去窥光的源头。虽然看得不真切，但是他能确定刚刚反光的绝不是玻璃。他从茶几下的抽屉里拿出望远镜朝那边看去……  
一台相机……旁边掉落了揉成团的纸和……那是什么？相片么？实在是看不清上面的内容，鸣人看向起其他地方。室内光线很暗看不清楚，藏在阴影和光线交界的那是……鸣人调整着望远镜，想要看得更清楚些。  
就在他快看清的时候，视线里突然出现出一只眼睛。透过望远镜的镜筒同他对视。  
他吓得立刻扔开了望远镜，脚被地毯的边缘绊到跌坐在地，胸口快速地起伏着，刚刚那个人，是在看他？那双眼睛里透过来的恶意他很熟悉，他刚刚还见过，就算是现在也能嗅到，那个感觉分明和破坏他房间的一模一样。鸣人的眼神变得尖锐，闪着利刃一般的寒光，他站起身，湛蓝的眼中熠熠生辉的生气像是被暴风卷走了一样，死死盯着那个房间，猛地调头冲出大门。  
站在门口等着警察来的小樱突然听到门响，一抬头正好对上冲出来的鸣人，眼神对上的一瞬间，她背脊突然一凉，默默攥紧了手机和衣角。鸣人无视了她径直冲进了安全出口一边的楼梯。  
鸣人离开后，小樱已经出了一身的冷汗，身体因为劫后重生而发软无力，倚靠在墙，她慢慢调整着自己的呼吸，走进了大敞着门的房间。亲眼目睹了屋中的惨状后，意识到事态比她想象中还要严重。

佐助隐隐约约听到了有人在自己身旁嘀咕着什么，缓缓地睁开眼，自己躺在一张足够大的木台上。房间里有让人恶心的腥臭味，周围空气的寒冷刺激着皮肤告诉他，他现在正一丝不挂的被人困在这个地方。他尝试着想要动一动手脚，神经却不受他控制，大脑像是被其他神经背叛了一般无能为力。手脚不自由，他只能用眼睛私下环视着周围。他的头朝向的一边上面有一把磨得锋利的砍斧，想起鸣人房间里的痕迹，大概就是这个东西造成的吧？砍斧插在一块厚重的砧板上，上面沾着不少血迹，旁边地上也有不少森森的骨茬。  
看着天花板上几点乌黑的斑，佐助有点哭笑不得。就在自己的正上方有一面镜子，自己身下这块板子上的血迹只怕比那块砧板上的还要浓厚，镜中的自己的四肢还健全，除了多了几处用黑笔画的线条。  
“你醒了？”一人居高临下地看着佐助，佐助听到他问：“你还记得我么？”  
您哪位？佐助很想这么问，但眼下这可不是什么明智的选择，在记忆了翻刨了半天，佐助想起来了，虽然很模糊还不确定，但还是用很笃定的语气说道：“是在院长*那里。”  
对方听到佐助的回答很开心地笑了，“我就知道，你会记得。”  
佐助注意到她放在斧头上的手收了回来，转之抚上了自己的脸，掌心的皮肤很粗糙，有薄薄的茧，手掌也很大，感觉似乎比自己的还要大一些。  
“我变得更漂亮了吧？”那人说道，“你是第一个夸我漂亮的人，你还记得吗？”  
“你变了很多。”佐助凭着印象回忆着面前的人当时的脸，将几乎全部的精力集中到左手的食指上。  
“是啊。毕竟那个时候，我被逼着认同自己是‘男人’。”那人肩上披着长发顺着从肩上滑下一缕垂到佐助的脸侧，妆容绘得精致，就现在的打扮站在人面前恐怕很难被认出是一名男性。  
“能告诉我是什么时候开始的吗？”佐助额边划下一滴冷汗，他的手指慢慢可以动了，他的身体在很快的适应着药性。  
“我想是在你对我问好，夸我妆面画得漂亮的时候，从那个时候开始就沉沦了。”“她”眯着眼笑着。  
不，我没想问你那个。佐助对他的回答感到无奈，却还是只能顺着他的话说下去，在他不注意的时候尝试着活动中指。  
“嘘……”在佐助再次开口前，那人用手指按住了佐助的嘴唇，让他噤声，手指又留恋佐助嘴唇柔软的触感，指腹在上面辗转了一阵，向下掐住了他的下颚，“我爱你哦，佐助……你和那些肤浅的男人不一样，你不会背叛我……一定不会。对吧？”  
眼见那人的嘴唇越挨越近，佐助都能闻到他身上的腥味，绷紧了表情没让眉头不悦地皱起，继续将精力集中在左手上。感觉左臂不像是自己的，佐助甚至没有抬起它的感觉。对准他的小腹，佐助立起手肘顶上去。  
突然，一道黑影手里拖着一把折叠椅闪现在那人身后，声音阴冷，“光注意着我的佐助，所以忘了锁门吗？蠢货！？”

*前文精神病院院长。

 

07  
“臭小子，居然藏在这种地方！”鸣人被“妈妈”发现了，被拧着耳朵从壁橱里拽出来，背上又被竹条抽了几下。也不敢喊疼，鸣人只能闷哼了几声，悄悄用手指抿掉在眼眶打转的眼泪。“妈妈”往他手里塞了一盆温水和一块干净的毛巾，“跟我上来。”  
不敢反抗，鸣人乖乖端着水小心翼翼地不让它撒出来，稳稳地走上楼梯。上了二楼，鸣人被推进了一个房间，“妈妈”嘴里碎碎念着，既然不肯好好伺候那些老爷们，那就乖乖负责把那些处理干净。鸣人不明白“妈妈”指得是什么，房间里黑乎乎的什么都看不到，都是怪那些厚厚的窗帘将光挡得一点不剩。鸣人也不敢贸然过去拉开窗帘，想站在门口等眼睛适应了黑暗再进去。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点。”“妈妈”在他背后猛地推了一下，鸣人一个踉跄，水洒了一点点在地上，他急忙跪下去用袖子擦干，等他做完这一切，手臂上又挨了两下，生疼。之后“妈妈”被园长叫走了，他才松了一口气爬去窗边想要拉开窗帘。耳边有抽泣的声音，让他不要拉开，那个声音鸣人很熟悉，是和他一次“偷肉”吃的孩子。稍微适应了一点，鸣人走到那个孩子躺着的床的边上。问：“你在哭什么？”  
她抽泣的声音顿时变成了嚎啕，声音引来了园长。他很烦躁地走进来，推开去握女孩手的鸣人，从盆里掏出湿乎乎的毛巾，掰开女孩的腿很粗暴地擦着。女孩不敢再他面前哭，却又实在是忍不住，紧紧捂着嘴巴流着眼泪。  
“我会做好的，我会做好的！”实在是听不下园长咒骂的污言秽语，鸣人上前去抢园长手里的毛巾。被他不耐烦地甩开，连带着脏兮兮的毛巾也一道扔到鸣人身上，离开了房间。鸣人闷不做声，在盆里清洗干净了毛巾，拧干，帮女孩的身上都擦干净。期间听到女孩抽气，那么力气就会变得更小一些。跑下楼找来干净的衣服给女孩穿上，他背着女孩下楼回房间去休息。那会儿女孩已经哭累了，躺进被子就将自己蜷成一个球，紧紧抓着自己的手臂入睡。在那之后，鸣人就被安排成专门做这样事情的人。  
他眼睁睁看着女孩从原本的活泼一天天变得郁郁寡欢，看着她将原本心爱的洋娃娃弄得丑陋、遍体鳞伤。他只能站在墙外看着。  
后来，那个经常“光顾”女孩的大人，带了其他几个人来。“妈妈”向他交代了一声去收拾的时间，就去涂抹她的指甲了。鸣人有些担心，总有不好的预感盘旋在心间。过了大概一个小时，园长从二楼下来让鸣人拿了铁锹去院子等他。鸣人放下手中的盆，乖乖照做。没让他等太久，园长扛着女孩下来了。随手扯了一下，没能扯开她的衣服，也不愿意再折腾，干脆把女孩扔到了地上，让鸣人埋了她。  
鸣人眼中的女孩的脸不在是他熟悉的样子，那双漂亮的眼睛没失了焦距，感觉自己所在的世界变成了密密麻麻的线条，杂乱、无序，接着一丝丝从视线里被抽离，园长咒骂声音在脑中放大、累积，变成了嘈杂的辱骂。  
好吵……好吵啊……闭嘴……闭嘴。闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！闭嘴！！  
在鸣人回神过来的时候，他喘着粗气，手里拿着的铁锹上沾满了血迹，园长倒在他的面前，被殴打得不成人形，血肉模糊地倒在哪里。他被吓到了，奇怪的却是，他并没有像想象中一样跌坐在地，他静立在原地，十分平静地看着地上躺着的园长，然后他听到了自己的笑声，声嘶力竭的笑声。笑够了，他就停了下来，用脚踢了踢园长，不见动静，伸手去他的鼻子前去探摸气息，出多进少。就这样放着不管，他就会死了吧？鸣人收回自己的脚，瞥见他腰间别着的甩棍，从皮套里把它抽出来，摆弄了两下，似乎要比手上笨重的铁锹顺手很多，于是他将他收了起来。又在园长的包里找到了一柄有了锈迹的匕首，将指腹按到上面，没有见血，就连尖端都有些圆。鸣人把它藏进了袖子。拖着铁锹进屋。  
铁锹在瓷砖的地上咔哒咔当响着，吵得宿醉的“妈妈”从房间里暴怒地砸门出来，冲他嘶吼着发脾气，见他不回答，心里就更气，伸手就是一推，鸣人跌坐到地上，小声地嘀咕道：“对不起妈妈，我会安静的。”  
不满他声音太小，“妈妈”将耳朵凑了过去，“啊？你说什么？太小声了听不到！”  
鸣人委屈地咬着下唇，更小声地嘟哝了一句。“妈妈”这次直接凑到他面前，鸣人的嘴角轻轻的勾起。匕首从袖子里滑到手心，他将刀子扎进了她的眼睛。惊叫着后退，“妈妈”捂着滴血的眼睛嘶吼着要让鸣人好看，上前时被地上的铁锹绊到，鸣人趁机扑了上去，拔出她眼睛里的刀子，往身上乱刺。鲜血飞溅在脸上，他似乎笑得更开心了些。  
……  
在第二天早晨，定时来给这间孤儿院送玫瑰苗的花店小哥在进门看到一地的血迹的时候急忙冲出门报了警。警察来的时候先搜查了前面一幢房屋，台阶上全是血迹，走廊上充满拖拽的痕迹。警员分做了两队，一队继续搜查屋子，另一队循着血迹去到尽头。  
在晨曦的光下，一个小孩在院中的玫瑰蒲中奋力填着坑，旁边有一辆小板车，上面满是血迹，阳光洒在他细碎的金发上，瘦小的身躯像是要被身后的朝阳吞没，他回头看到一群陌生的举枪的大人，露出了像是天使一般的笑，脸上六道胡须一样的胎记和他笑容一起弯出愉快的弧度，他问：“哥哥姐姐是来参观玫瑰田的吗？”  
他们都看呆了，要不是因为他满身的血污，他们几乎要以为他是他们擅自产生的童话一样美好的幻觉。  
警队中年轻的队员将手中的枪收进了枪套，缓慢地接近他，然后他做了一件鸣人意料之外的事。他紧紧拥抱住了自己，顺着他的头发，轻轻拍着他的后背，不断对他重复着：“已经没事了。”  
然后鸣人手中握着的钝了的匕首落进了泥土。他伏上了那个年轻警官的肩膀，手臂圈上警官的背，很小声地回道：“嗯。”

啊……是鸣人……  
在听到鸣人声音的一瞬间，佐助悬着的心落回了原本的位置。  
双手抓着凳腿，鸣人先佐助一步用折叠凳招呼在那人身上，力道狠狞得让那人直接从木台上，摔到了地上，那人还没来得及反应，折叠椅又被用力地砸在他的背上。甚至来不及咳出声，小腹上又狠狠挨了一脚，被踢得仰躺在地上。鸣人一个箭步上前骑到那人身上。抡满了拳头直直冲着他的脸、眼、鼻梁就砸下去，才是听拳头打下去的声音，就能想象鸣人下手力道有多重。  
“咳……混蛋小子！”鼻中口中流出血来，那人不知从哪里摸出一把匕首，猛地就扎进了鸣人的右臂，刀子撕裂衣服捅破皮肉。  
“他从来不是你的，渣滓！”鸣人让他的行为彻底惹怒，也不去拔右臂上的匕首，攥得死紧的拳头坠在那人的心口，血从迸裂的伤口里淌出来，顺着小臂淌到拳头，一个又一个血红的拳印在那人身上增加。  
“他是我的！从来都只是我的！听明白了吗！？”鸣人一手下去抓住那人的头，拇指和中指紧紧按着他的太阳穴，疯了似地嘶吼着，将那人的脑袋一次又一次砸在擦得光洁的地板上。一下，又一下。那人原本还用双手死死掐着鸣人抓着自己小臂，留长的指甲陷进鸣人的皮肉，但随着次数增加，抓着他的两套条手臂上的力气也就越来越小，直至完全无力地松开了，鸣人都没有停下他的动作。  
“够了，够了！快停下，鸣人！”鸣人狠劲儿的样子根本就是想杀了那个人，佐助挣扎着从木台上爬起来，摔到地上，磕得关节生疼。顾不得去抽气镇静一下这股疼痛，佐助奋力爬到鸣人身边想要将他从那人身上架开，然而每一股肌肉都不停使唤。  
“该死！”佐助愤怨地瞪着自己不停使唤的手臂，当即掰过鸣人的脸就吻了上去。  
鸣人手上一松，那人的头重新落回地板，反拥住佐助，鸣人把这个吻加深下去……

 

08  
很快，警察来了。  
是小樱报的警。她在鸣人走后接到了鼬的电话。在鼬的指示下，发现了佐助留下来的线索。通过被绑架时带着的手表，定位到了这次事件的地点。  
救护人员推了小车进来，将在地上奄奄一息的那人放到上面就急忙推着车走了。佐助坐在那栋公寓楼下的警车边，身上紧紧裹着医疗人员递过来的毛毯，拥抱着包扎完伤口的鸣人，轻轻顺着他的背。  
他们住的公寓作为案发现场被警察封了。鼬匆匆忙忙从外地亮着警车的警示灯一路超速回来，看到坐在鸣人旁边端着热汤的佐助，急急上前，紧紧拥了他一下，一颗心这才放下。  
向旁边的警官询问这次绑架佐助的人的事，“他杀了几个人？”  
“调查结果还没有出来，不过应该不在十个以下。”  
性别认知障碍，周围环境的无知，过分的执念。  
佐助在自己脑中简单总结了一下这次遇到的人，变得不是很在意他们的对话。他现在很累，只想找个地方睡觉。然而医院怎么想都不是个睡觉的好地方，于是他婉拒了。鼬拿出自己的钥匙递过去，佐助摇了摇头，他在临近海边还有另一处房产，但是因为那里距离鸣人的学校有些远，一年中只有鸣人假期会过去那边住。鼬点了点头表示明白。  
现场有警官过来要进行笔录，鸣人十分从容地讲清，很快做完了笔录就打算带佐助回家。  
因为现场还有很多事情要处理，鼬抽不开身，拍了拍鸣人的脑袋让他好好照顾佐助，又托人送他们回去，处理好，他转身就投入到现场搜查中。  
佐助身体里的药性还没有退，问了医生，就说是用了麻痹神经的药物，感觉没问题，就是动作要困难，能像现在这样勉强能动情况已经很不错了。每到这个时候，佐助就非常庆幸自己曾经接受过药物训练。

才刚一进屋，佐助的背脊就被迫抵在了门上。鸣人一手揽着他的腰，一手落上门锁，狂乱地吻落在佐助的脖颈和侧颊。用牙咬开他衣服的扣子，鸣人的吻慢慢向着他的胸口移动。  
“等等……鸣人……今天就算了，我很累。”佐助连拒绝鸣人的力气都使不出来，只得让他在自己身上肆意地舔咬。  
“不要。”鸣人很干脆拒绝。他利索地扒掉了佐助的衬衫，张口就咬上佐助的胸乳。  
“……呃。”佐助闷哼一声，废了好大力气将手按在鸣人头上想要推开他，却是使不出力，手到后来只能没进鸣人的发间难耐地喘息。粉色的乳首被吮咬得通红，鸣人伸舌拨弄着坚挺的乳尖，佐助紧闭着双眼想要闪躲却无处可逃。  
坚挺的下身涨成炙热的一包抵在佐助的腿上，鸣人轻轻动腰在佐助腿上蹭着以求舒缓，却是事与愿违，下身涨得更大，挤在狭窄的布料内被勒得发疼。裤子上被精口泌出的腺液润湿了一块，深下去的一块颜色十分显眼。他想要更高的托起佐助，手上的力气却稍嫌不够，就算现在能够抱起，但又持续不了多长时间。  
“我们去床上吧，佐助。”鸣人拉着佐助的腿缠到自己腰间，“刚好，我为你准备了些小礼物。”

被皮扣铐了手脚的佐助并不觉得这是什么“礼物”。皮扣上连着的铁链绕过床头的栏杆，让他的手脚都不得不处于一个悬空的状态。要是想要将左手放下，链条就会牵动左腿脚踝上的皮套，右边则是直接用手铐铐了手腕在床头，右腿的大腿和小腿上分别套了两个皮扣，两个皮扣相连，让右腿被迫被折起来。  
“鸣人！”佐助有些恼，上次在他用绳子做类似的事情的时候就已经让他不悦，这回居然还变本加厉，玩得更厉害了。  
“佐助不愿意吗？”鸣人拿着棒状的口枷，委屈地看向佐助。  
“我说过今天我很累了吧？”已经被这样的眼神骗过一次，佐助决心不再上当。  
“没事。今天不会像上次那样让你自己动的。今天由我来……”鸣人将口枷绑了上去，看着佐助身上几条黑线露出了相当不爽的神情。将固定的带子调整了松紧让佐助没法挣开，他说道：“我知道这个会适合你。”  
说着，鸣人在佐助面前打开了润滑液的瓶盖，挤了一下在手掌上，覆上了佐助还柔软的阴茎。揉捏撸动，熟悉的快感从佐助的下身涌了上来。有些愤怨那个人给自己用的药为什么没有连着感觉的神经一起麻痹，佐助身上的血液一点点往下身集过去。润滑液隔在阴茎和鸣人的手掌间，咕叽咕叽响着，淫糜的水声刺激着耳膜，加速了血液汇集的速度。  
佐助支支吾吾地哼着，牙间橡胶制的咬棒让他没法去咬自己的下唇，喉间的声音从缝隙中漏出来，像是被猫的尾巴扫过，鸣人心头难耐的痒。想要听到更多佐助的声音，想要早点进去……佐助的后穴并没有因为他的手指在会阴按摩时不断偷溜到后穴按压穴口的行为而紧张，这大概也是因为那个药物的药性还没有散的原因，沾满润滑液的手指很快就探进去了一根。在里面转了两圈，四处蹭压，在发现佐助身体猛地一颤时确定了位置。  
打开了将一根按摩棒的开关，震动着的硬棒一寸寸顶开佐助的后穴，估摸了一下深浅，鸣人没有将整个完全插进里面，就让它抵在前列腺一带的位置震动。剧烈的快感让佐助狠狠咬了牙间的咬棒，招人喜欢的虎牙的尖比一开始露出来的要更多些。拴在皮扣上的铁链被扯动，与床头的木杆摩擦发出声音。佐助的小腹上积起一摊从精口淌出的透液，因为鸣人插进的那根按摩棒的关系，他在不断地经历着前列腺的高潮。这种高潮让身体愉快，但也让他焦躁。射出腺液的快感一波强过一波，身体却不累，然而带来的对身体被填满的渴求也就愈来愈深。胸前红肿的乳首又在发胀，同胀硬的阴茎希望有人能抚慰又无能碰触。  
鸣人没有像他所想的那样进入他的身体，而是转身下了床离开了房间。  
逼人发疯的漫长的等待，佐助右手被牵制着没法如愿地翻身，仅是想要在床单上磨蹭以求舒缓都做不到，只能等着鸣人回来。没在后穴中被吞噬了的震动声像是抵在他的脑神经上一样。  
焦虑、渴望、爱欲。三者交织着让他头脑都变得不清醒。  
鸣人这是在罚他？是上次打晕他的事，还是这次……  
佐助噙着泪，眼泪在他眨眼的时候都挂上了睫毛，不知道是口鼻间呼出的湿气还是眼泪的关系，他鼻梁上的眼镜镜面都被雾白。  
门打开的声音几乎是天籁，鸣人端着一盆温水进来了。在佐助身上画线了的地方涂上了沐浴液，用湿的毛巾反复地擦拭，直到所有的线都被擦干净了才重新坐回到床上。  
“抱歉让你久等了，佐助。”鸣人低声说着歉意，不知从哪里又拿出另外一根按摩棒，嗡嗡的声音震得佐助头皮发麻。那根按摩棒抵上了他的龟头。  
“唔！”这次佐助咬住咬棒的力度比上次还要大。尖锐的快感像是针一样刺痛了他的全身，惊叫着扭腰挣扎，鸣人却丝毫没有放过他的意思。汗涔涔的身体在被单上扭动，弄出了不少的皱褶。鸣人将震动的强度一层层加上去，再加到第三次时，铁链和手铐被猛地撑紧，佐助向后仰着，背猛地绷直，精液不受控制地喷射出来，落在他的胸口和小腹，鸣人一手握着按摩棒，一手顺着佐助下颚的线条抚过喉结又摸到胸口，拧了一把红肿挺立的乳尖又沿着往下。  
射过一次后佐助脱力地喘着，瞳孔涣散、胸口起伏，潮红的脸上滑过两滴生理性的泪。  
鸣人很是满意，取下了佐助口间的咬棒。津液牵在佐助的口间和咬棒上，很是情色的光泽。  
“你可真棒啊，佐助。”鸣人取了他的眼镜凑过去吻他。取出他后穴中的按摩棒，换了自己的抵上去，“接下来可要好好奖励你才行。”

 

09  
经过一番调查后，鸣人作为案件的“重要参考人”被带回了警局。在多番盘问后，未果。鸣人的记忆产生了断层，他只记得自己被园长叫到后院等，之后的事情像是被剪辑删除了一样全是空白。  
警方在那块爬着食腐肉的甲虫的玫瑰花田地下挖出了不少尸体，腐烂的程度各不相同，其中有几具尸体上还连着玫瑰的根。最后法医给了说法，那些尸体全是小孩，从最近几具腐烂程度低的来看，他们均受过不同程度的性侵犯。有女孩、也有男孩。加上警队在那间房子里找到的孩子，结论已经很明显了。在屋子里，警察发现了记载着交易往来的账本，其牵扯范围之广甚至吓到了当时的局长。  
在被鸣人埋葬的那群人中，有一人是被钝物殴打致死，其余几人均死于刀伤，伤口毫无规律可循，像是再发泄但又很刻意的避开了要害，唯有最后一刀，也是伤得最严重的位置狠狠戳在要害的位置。除了被钝物殴打致死的那名男子外，其他几名男子后脑和腿上都有被硬物击打的痕迹。  
参与调查这桩案子的人在结案时心情都十分复杂。那名上前拥抱住鸣人的警官因为其处理嫌疑人的不当行为被停职半个月，后被调职到了其他的案件组。这桩案子也因其特殊被封闭了部分内幕，只有鲜少的人知道。  
即作为受害者又作为加害者的鸣人，则是被扣上了躁狂症患者的帽子送进了与警局合作的精神病院，锁进了“高危”的病房里被小心地看守。

今天是鸣人能到院子里活动的日子。  
他很兴奋地抱着自己的本子和小凳坐到了一直在园中画画的姐姐身旁。好奇的探头过去看她今天在画什么。画面里是一片无垠的花海。鸣人有些纳闷，她究竟是看着哪里在画？他们面前分明就是几块菜田！  
问了经过的护士，对方告诉他，她应该是在画脑里的风景。鸣人似懂非懂，也就是说她在画自己想画的东西喽？  
于是他也拿起彩铅开始在自己的本子上涂画。  
院长打着呵欠到院中巡查，经过鸣人身后时对他画的内容起了兴趣。画上是一个人，穿着警服——他从衣服上像是警徽一样的图案推测，皮肤很白，后脑的头发任性地炸着，眼睛是纯正的黑，比白色还要干净。  
虽然只是小孩的涂鸦，但他还是从里面的特征在记忆中找到了对应的人。  
是佐助吧。他的学生。  
走到鸣人身后，院长蹲到鸣人身旁，柔声问道：“这是谁啊？”  
“他是过去给我的礼物！……唔……”鸣人不假思索地答完，又拧起眉头思考着更好的说法。  
最后他冲院长扬起了干净的笑，声音清澈又明亮。  
他如此说道。  
“他是玫瑰花田给我的遗赠！”

鸣人侧躺在床上听着佐助陷入沉睡时均匀的吐息声，柔和了神色。对方右手的手腕上还是还是留下了青紫和破皮的痕迹，放在唇边蹭了蹭，将他的手塞进被子里盖好。手指在身旁已经睡着的人脸上流连，鸣人露出了满足的笑，轻轻挑起一缕佐助额发。鸣人将吻落在上面。  
晚安。我的佐助。

 

Fin.


End file.
